


You Shall Go To The Ball (Cinderella AU)

by croissanthemum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, CinderellaAu, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Super ultra mega slow burn and I want y’all to suffer with me, This is pretty much self-indulgent, but I promise I won’t hold back on the fluff, fairytaleAU, so all is fair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissanthemum/pseuds/croissanthemum
Summary: A kingdom lies in a country side where a kindly ruler lives. Beyond its forest there was a servant girl who believed everyone deserved kindness, even one as small as a mouse.But times were difficult as the kingdom grieved over the death of their king and the servant girl experiences tragedies of her own.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Long time no see. Sorry for the inactivity but I hope u guys like this one! I changed my writing style for this since I don’t normally like narrating but I thought it would go well with the fairy tale vibes. Please let me know what u guys think!
> 
> Scream with me. Or scream at me. Twitter: @vmlsshly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death and tragedy spares no one. But there is always a silver lining beyond the grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what u think!
> 
> Twitter: @vmlsshly

In a faraway kingdom there was a forest and beyond the forest was a merchant’s house. The merchant had a daughter and a wife whom he loved very much and the three of them lived happily for nine years. His wife was wise and patient and his daughter was bright and kind. Both of them believed everyone deserved kindness even one as small as a mouse. Everyday they played outdoors beneath oak trees and have picnics by the river bank. And when the skies were clear, they would go on a boat ride.

However, his wife was very sick. She had an illness she never spoke of since childhood. Never mentioned. Never bothered. They spent so much time together that she had forgotten she was limited. Like grains of sand sinking in an hourglass until everything is drained and collected at the bottom. Her life lost beneath the heap. The doctor went out of the room and shook his head. The family understood what this meant. 

“Mom?” The daughter came in first. Her mother had gone as pale as a paper and her lips were as dry as a bone but her eyes still held joyous light. 

“My beloved,” she beckoned her daughter to sit close. The daughter and the father sat beside her as she weakly opened her arms to embrace them. “These years have made me so happy. Seeing you grow. Seeing our family happy and content. Both of you still have so much time left and while my journey ends here, please don’t be disheartened. Find love again. Find happiness again. Live your lives for me and I promise I’ll be here.”

The daughter broke into a sob and the father wept silently as he kissed his wife’s hair. Their family was complete for one last time and nothing ever felt the same after. On that day, the house lost its brightest star. It was only a matter of time before the hourglass turns once more. 

* * *

(Y/n) had grown up strong and had the likeness of her mother. Soft curls tumbled over her shoulder. Eyes bright as sunlight. Her face beamed at each time her father went home from across the land, selling carpets and fabric and glass beads to nobles and foreigners. Over the years, he lost much of his youth. His face deeply etched with wrinkles. But his eyes were alight and he found contentment despite the absence of his wife.

“(Y/n), I think we need to talk,” he said one day at the dining table. After two months of travel, he finally came home to his daughter but something troubled his mind.

“What is it?” (Y/n) said. 

“Well,” her father twirled his fork with bony fingers. Refusing to meet his daughter’s eyes. Eyes like his wife’s. “In my time of travel, I’ve met someone.”

“You’ve made a new friend?” 

“Yes. Correct. But this friend of mine. Well, she lost her husband two months ago. Lady Tremaine? I might have mentioned her before.”

“I remember,” (Y/n) said. A glimpse of her mother’s memory came to her mind. Losing a loved one to death was a deep burden to carry on one’s shoulders. She and her father knew how that felt. “I’m so sorry to hear that. She must be so devastated.” 

“Indeed she is and so are her two daughters. But during my travels, I’ve been able to spend time with her. She’s a remarkable and respectable woman among her peers. And I thought I could...If I could, actually...”

“Propose to her?” (Y/n) said. Her father stopped twirling his fork and looked at her with a smile.

“Yes. No one should ever be alone in their time of need. But I need your opinion first. I won’t go through the proposal if you’re uncomfortable.”

(Y/n) shook her head and stood up from her chair to embrace her father. “Of course I approve! I’m very happy to see you find love again. You deserve to be happy.”

Her father exhaled, the burdensome worry lifted from his back.

“Thank you so much for understanding, beloved. I’m sure you’ll love her and her daughters. They’ll be your step-sisters. That is, if she accepts my proposal. I’m already old and gray, anyway.”

“No woman can resist your charms, father. I’m sure she’ll love you.” Her father laughed and (Y/n) held his aging hand where his wedding ring was.

“She wanted you to be happy and to find love again. And now you have.”

“(Y/n), no one else can make me as happy as you and your mother can. Both of you will always be my true love.” He pulled her to a tight embrace and before they went to bed that night, they lighted candles for her mother and sat by the river bank.

* * *

The royal balconies have always been filled with flowers for as long as anyone could remember. Gardeners were hired to care for the rose bushes and orange trees but the garden balconies were tended personally by the queen. She was loved and admired by everyone and more so by her husband.

So when she passed away, the whole kingdom grieved. Candles were lit outside shops and houses for the queen and most of the townsfolk offered flowers to her memory. Balcony doors were closed and the skies turned gray as if the sun too was mourning. For a whole week, everyone were in low spirits. However, amidst their grief, a healthy baby prince was born and a few months after the queen’s death, laughter filled the palace halls once more. The prince caused trouble wherever he went and palace guards chased after him. Even the kitchen staff and the pastry chef couldn’t keep him away from their work.

When the prince turned seven, he received a special gift. One that would last for a lifetime. King Regis called his adviser for a private audience with a nobleman’s son and Prince Noctis was asked to stay by his father while he switched weight between his heels and toes. The boy could hardly contain his excitement. 

The palace doors were opened and a boy, much older than the prince, was ushered into the throne room and the doors were closed after him. He looked around the throne room, admiring the tall portraits of past kings and queens. When he looked down on the marble floor, he could see his reflection. Bespectacled, tall, and eyes as green as a lettuce leaf. 

The king cleared his throat and the boy stood rod straight. 

“You can come closer, Ignis. That’s your name, isn’t it?” The King said and the boy nodded. 

“Yes! I-I mean, yes, your Royal Highness,” he walked forward and bowed, his glasses almost slipping down his nose. The prince peeked behind his father. What a strange boy, the prince thought.

“One day,” the King said, kneeling down on a knee. “Noct will become the king of this kingdom. And when that day arrives, he will need someone he could trust. Someone who will guide him and help him. He’ll need a friend. But more than anything, he’ll need a brother. Will you watch over him, Ignis? Will you take care of him?”

The young prince stepped forward and furrowed his eyebrows at Ignis. Deep blue eyes looked bewildered. The kindly king did not give an order. Instead, he gave an offer. Ignis had a choice.

So it surprised the prince when the young boy smiled and stretched out his hand. The prince shook it with both hands and all his worries seemed to have dissipated when Ignis spoke.

“I promise.” After that day, the two brothers were almost inseparable. Ignis watched him grow over the years and when the prince was ready to accept his royal responsibilities, he was at always at his side.


	2. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet your stepmother and your step sisters. Promises are broken easily and you meet a charming stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what u guys think!
> 
> Twitter: @vmlsshly

House servants poured in from door to door. The kitchen staff busied themselves with preparing dishes and the farmers harvested their best crops and eggs for the newly wed couple. Gifts were sent to their house along with housewarming presents from neighbors and distant relatives and (Y/n) personally attended through the chores. She prepared the rooms for her new sisters and scrubbed the floors and dusted the ceiling in her father’s bedroom.

When the carriage arrived, she waited by the front door in her periwinkle dress and clasped her hands together behind her back. Bouncing between heels and toes. Stepping down from the carriage door was a woman dressed in violet and black. Her brows arched and her nose held high. Sneering eyes swept over ivy covered walls and atop her head was a wide brimmed hat that casted a shadow over her face. Her eyes landed on (Y/n).

“She must be your daughter,” she said to her new husband, (Y/n)’s father. Long fingernails played with (Y/n)’s curls and tucked them behind her ear. “You’re as pretty as a doll, darling.”

“I personally prepared your room so I hope it’s to your liking,” (Y/n) said. 

“Wonderful. Why don’t you carry my bag upstairs? Oh, and your step-sister’s bags too. We can’t have your father carrying all these.” She waved a manicured hand. 

(Y/n) watched the two figures emerge from the carriage. Both dressed in massive petticoats and hats and ribbons. They barely fit inside the carriage and neither do their temperaments. They often clashed against each other like a fork that scratches against a plate but together, they find satisfaction in seeing fault. 

“I want to go down first!”

“No, I go out first!”

“Quit pushing! You’re stepping on my dress, you oaf!” 

Lady Tremaine rolled her eyes at them affectionately. “My daughters insist to adapt the latest fashion trends. Maybe they could influence you.”

(Y/n) grunted as she knelt down to carry the bags but she wouldn’t sweat in front of them. It was a joy to help out, after all. Especially her step-mother and her step-sisters. They were her family now and together with her father, they can live happily once more. Perhaps one day, they could even have a painting together or spend afternoons by the river bank. 

“Don’t forget my hats, step-sister.”

“And my shoes! I just had them polished.”

Her father patted her shoulder and shook his head at them. “You’re still prettier,” he said to his daughter who chuckled and brought the bags inside. 

That night, the happy couple opened the doors to visiting friends and relatives and the house servants did not rest. Carriages after carriages arrived and men and women dressed in the most extravagant attires. (Y/n) didn’t know who the visitors were but she gave away her chair at the table anyway and spent most of the night sitting in her mother’s garden. 

“You wouldn’t believe it, Gus,” she said to her friend. “Cornfields as far as the eye could see. Father and mother took me there every autumn. Just in time for harvest. You would love it.”

But the mouse only squeaked. When (Y/n) looked up to gaze at the stars, a young man with a furrowed brow cleared his throat. (Y/n) gasped and the man bowed.

“My apologies. I did not mean to startle you,” he said. His spectacles almost slid down his nose. She shook her head with a smile.

“I’m simply asking for directions. I’m afraid I’m not too familiar with this forest and I don’t know how I’ll return to the castle.”

“Oh!” (Y/n) chuckled and relaxed her posture. “Here, I can show you.” The man walked beside her and they stood shoulder to shoulder while she stretched out a finger.

“That’s the road, you see? You can take the route straight ahead, past the trees until you reach an intersection. There is a bridge there that leads to a river. Just follow it and you’ll be back in town.”

The bespectacled man switched gazes between her directions and her cheeks. Pink and rosy, they were. And curls tumbled down them like ribbons, framing her face. 

“For a minute there, I thought you’d point at the stars.”

(Y/n) raised a brow and laughed. “Why would I do that?”

“People say the stars can lead you where you’d like to go. They’ve been immensely helpful for travelers and soldiers. Like a compass.” He said as she faced him. Beneath the streetlight, she caught his gaze. Eyes green as a lettuce leaf and he held his breath when she stared.

“Well, I hope the stars lead you where you wish to go.”

From inside the house, (Y/n) heard a glass crash on the tiled floor followed by a shriek of her name. 

“I’m so sorry, I have to go. Have a good night, sir!” She ran back to the garden, the skirts of her dress bunched in her fists as she entered through the back door. The young man stood by and looked up at the stars. He wished to see her again.

* * *

The following morning, (Y/n) rose before the sun and found her father downstairs. His bags were packed and he gripped his hat in his hands.

“Father? Are you going somewhere?” (Y/n) sat at the bottom of the stairs. Her father turned and lowered his voice.

“I should’ve told you last night. I wanted to travel early so I can be home by next month before your birthday. But my trip might be extended. They wanted me to—”

His daughter wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and wept. He whispered an apology before kissing her hair. Times were difficult these days. She understood he needed to work hard to sustain their living. To be happy. To be content. Now that there’s more in their family, she’ll be seeing him less and less.

“I’ll be back. I promise, beloved. And in addition,” he grasped her chin and smiled. “I’ll bring you home a present. What would you like?”

(Y/n) sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve. “I think I’d like a tree branch.”

“That is the strangest present I’ve ever heard,” he laughed. “But for you, dove, I will do it. Now it’s time for me to leave.”

His daughter nodded and held his hand as they walked outside. Through the front gardens and beyond the fountain.

“I saw you with a gentleman last night, by the way. Saw you through my window,” he smirked.

“Father!” (Y/n) blushed. “He needed help going home. I didn’t catch his name though. Do you know him?”

“I do,” he said. “His uncle was a friend of mine. The boy was orphaned at a young age.”

“Oh...It must’ve been very difficult for him.”

“Perhaps.” 

They stopped beside the vine covered iron gates where a carriage was waiting. Her father turned and grasped her shoulders. “And this is where we part now, my dear. You be good to your mother and your sisters. Cherish this house for me while I’m gone and I promise you, I’ll return.”

“I love you very much, father,” (Y/n) kissed his knuckle. 

“I love you too, beloved.” He stepped on the pedestal and disappeared behind the carriage door.


	3. Silver Linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death looms over both households once more. But friends are made along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the short hiatus. I was hospitalized lmao. Dengue got my ass. But I’m fine now!! Sorry if this chapter failed to be romantic but I promise I will get back on the uwu next chapter. Let me know what u guys think!!

Hard drops of rain splattered the roof of the carriage. But the coachman did not whip the horses. Gently, they treaded and their horseshoes clopped down the mountain’s path. Inside the carriage, the merchant prayed to the Astrals they let him through the storm. In his hand, he gripped the oak branch tightly. When they reached the foot of the mountain he finished his prayer. 

Still, the storm refused to cease. How long will it last until he could see his daughter again? A white flash momentarily blurred his vision and the horses leapt to their legs. Above the mountain’s cliff, a great old tree was struck by lightning and the coachman jumped away as the large trunk ran over the mountain’s jagged edges. Rocks and mud plummeted down along with the tree and its branches. By the time it reached the carriage, the coachman and his horses were safe.

But Death kissed the merchant’s eyes and held his hand. Nobody knew what his last thoughts were. In his hand, his grip loosened on the oak branch.

* * *

“Your Highness,” the doctor said. “I’m afraid there’s nothing more we can do. Your father requests for a private audience with you.” 

The young prince looked at his shoes. His knees shook and he found himself unable to stand. 

“Noct,” his brother pressed. He held the prince by his elbow and guided him to stand. The prince shrugged him off.

“I can walk by myself, Iggy,” he said. His steps slowed as he walked towards the king’s room, gently closing the door behind him. The heavy curtains were closed and no light slipped through. Between the windows, the king laid on his bed. He was exhausted. The prince’s voice broke as he approached and sat beside him. Resting his head on his father’s chest, he wept and curled his legs.

“My son,” his father’s hand brushed his hair. “I’m sorry I can’t stay long.”

“Dad, you can’t go yet. I’ll find the best medic for you. I’ll travel to every kingdom. I’ll...I’ll do anything,” the boy said. Sobs choked his throat and his back heaved. But his father only pulled him closer.

“I love you very much, Noct. I’m afraid there’s nothing else that could be done for my health. I wish I could’ve been a better father to you.”

The young boy sniffed and held tight to his father’s clothes. He buried his face and inhaled what would be the last scent of his father which smelled of flowers and of his mother. She was ready to take him. 

“I love you too, dad.” 

After that day, the kingdom mourned for a week. The prince was inconsolable as he grieved and while the royal Shield believed he was taking too much time, his brother, Ignis, allowed him to weep as many tears as he could until the sun rose on the seventh day. Everyone in the castle could never forget how the prince emerged from his royal chambers. His cheeks were dry of tears and his eyes were set and heavy as if he was driven by the spirits of past kings. Much of his youthfulness had become distant but not entirely gone and he possessed a regal atmosphere that speaks of his father’s presence as if King Regis was still alive. The prince was ready.

With his head held high, the council gathered the kingdom’s citizens together both from high and low places and the young prince ascended to the throne as King of Lucis.

But among the distant crowd, a heart silently grieved over the death of her father. She wept each time she remembered his laugh. She was given no time to grieve. Her step-mother and step-sisters generously provided her lots of distractions. She brushed and polished their shoes while she thought of her father. She laced their boots and corsets while she thought of her father. She fed the ducks and horses while she thought of her father. When the king’s coronation was over, reality dawned on her like sinking stones at the bottom of a deep well. Much like the prince, she was an orphan now. But unlike the prince, she was very much alone.

Still, the two of them faced their grief head on, brushing it off as if they were rain drops rolling down their backs. Life goes on.

* * *

Atop the stairs, the step-mother yawned and stretched. Followed by her two daughters who dozed on and off the staircase while lugging pillows and blankets behind. The house staff have been dismissed ever since the merchant’s unfortunate passing. They too grieved after their master’s death and yet the step-mother seemed entirely unaffected by the death of her second husband. While the house staff and (Y/n) arranged for her father’s funeral, her step-mother and her step-sisters were barely any help. They provided no comfort nor ease for those who grieved. 

A week later, the house felt emptier than ever. Portraits of her mother and father were taken down because it bothered her living step-mother and her step-sisters quarreled day and night over sharing one room and about ghosts haunting their house. Her step-mother suggested she give up her own room but she understood early on what her suggestions really meant. To reject them would be disrespectful. So to avoid any more rifts, she packed her clothes and beddings and moved to the attic. 

Still, her spirit persisted through these hardships. On her first night in the attic, she danced by herself, practicing her footwork in waltz just as her father once taught her. She wasn’t alone, of course. Her mice friends accompanied her in the attic along with her parents’ portraits. Every night she would gaze at them and greet them goodnight before going to bed as if nothing has ever changed.

“What’s for breakfast?” Her stepmother said after descending from the stairs. These days they never wake up early. They preferred to sleep in while (Y/n) started her mornings with countless chores. Refusing to eat until all the work is finished.

“I went to the market to buy some bread this morning so it should still be fresh. I’ve also prepared some scrambled eggs and fresh milk and the water is still hot for tea.”

“Then set up the table already,” she said. “I’m starving.”

“Yes, madam.”

(Y/n) laid out the saucers and teacups on the table along with the food but when she turned to the fireplace, her foot slipped and she fell on her palms. She was already exhausted from all her chores and yet she still have not eaten a morsel of bread or drank a cup of water. Her bones ached and her muscles were sore. But she needed to be strong. For her mother. For her father. When she pushed back to rest on her knees, her step-mother and step-sisters hurled insults at her. They laughed around her and when she pulled up a chair from the dining table, they raised brows at her. 

“You dirty little thing. You haven’t even bathed and you reek. I might just lose my appetite if you sit close to me,” her step-mother said. 

“Kitchen hag.”

“Broom wench.”

“Maybe we should call you a new name. (Y/n) just won’t do anymore, seeing as your mother and your father aren’t here to call you that anymore. What do you think, girls?” Her step-mother said as she inspected the smeared ash on (Y/n)’s palms and knees. “Oh, I know. I think I’ll call you Cinders.”

Her step-sisters giggled and snickered and she looked down at her plate. She tucked them away into the kitchen cupboard and she did not eat for the rest of the morning while her step sisters gorged themselves at the table, demanding her to buy some more bread at the market. When she left the kitchens, she took her father’s old horse and rode through the deepest parts of the forest until she reached the river.

Here, she wept freely by the water. Beads of tears continuously rolled down from her eyes as she sobbed and gripped the skirts of her dress. She wished she was stronger. She wished she was braver. Why did her mother have to leave? Why did her father have to die? She curled up on the ground and fisted the grass as her sobs gently subsided. She was stripped off of her name in her own home. She felt robbed. She felt confused. And yet she still wanted to stay. To cherish the house in her mother and father’s stead. To live happily. Without her, no one would look after the house. All their memories together would be tarnished and marred by her step-mother and step-sisters. 

  
Once the tears began to dry, she felt her head spin and so she sat up and saw a young man sitting by the river. She wondered how long he’s been sitting there but she figured he hasn’t stayed long enough to hear her cries. With a sniffle, she brushed the grass off of her skirt and stood up to leave but not before watching the young man curse as he pulled his fishing rod with an empty hook. 

“Ate my bait again and still no fish,” he muttered. (Y/n) pulled her horse’s reins as she walked towards the young man.

“You won’t catch anything there,” she said. “But if you travel further down the river, you might catch a big one.”

The young man looked up at her. Dark bangs fell on his nose and framed his cheeks and his hair was like a cat’s ears. It was strange to find a young man fish by the river. 

“Uh, thanks,” he said. “But I think I’ll stay here.” He gestured at the tree above his head. He was after the shade. 

“Well, if that’s the case, then you should gather some fresh bait under the dirt and cast your line farther.”

“Sounds like you’re an expert in these areas,” the young man chuckled and placed down his fishing rod.

“I grew up here. My father used to take me and my mother here for a boat ride. We’ve also fished here before and we would cook them over the fire.”

“Now that’s what I call an ultimate camping experience. Any chance we could get some other ingredients here?”

“There should be some mushrooms and fresh spices around these parts but there’s also the market if you want to buy,” (Y/n) said. “Are you going to cook your catch today?”

“No better time than now, right?”

The two of them heard the grass rustle but the young man seemed unbothered as he dug the earth for worms. From behind the trees, two men emerged. One of them was built like a tall barrel with scars on his face and a tattoo adorning his shoulders and arms while the other one wore glasses. Attached to his thighs were daggers and his hands were obscured with white gloves. His hair was spiked up but something about him felt familiar to her. When he spoke, the young man talked over his voice. 

“Noctgar! Please. It’s Noctgar! Call me Noctgar.” (Y/n) raised a brow while the young man collected more worms. 

“That’s your name?”

“Yup. And that over there is Iggy and uhh...”

The brute sighed and shook his head. “Gladdy.” His voice rumbled when he spoke.

“Noct...gar...” the bespectacled man cleared his throat. “We were just checking to see how you’re doing with the fish.” 

“Haven’t caught anything yet. Just give me a few more minutes.”

“Very well then,” he said. “Shall we?” He held out a gloved hand to (Y/n) who took a step back and held the reins of her horse.

“Where are we going?”

“To gather spices, of course. Perhaps you’d like to help us?”

“I’d love to...” (Y/n) said. “But I have to go back home.”

The bespectacled man pulled his hand back and visibly looked saddened by her rejection. “Oh. I understand.”

“Will you be returning here tomorrow?” 

“You bet!” Noctgar said. In his hand, he held his fishing rod and on its other end, a large bass wriggled wildly from the hook. “Guess she’s right about the fish bait.”

“Nice catch, your royal highness,” Gladdy said but Noctgar only glared at him. 

“I believe that’s settled then,” Iggy said. “Will you be here tomorrow?”

(Y/n) pondered on his question for a while. If her step-mother and step-sisters hadn’t called her names and demanded more work from her, she wouldn’t have met Noctgar and his friends. And they were the first few people who’s treated her with so much kindness. For a while, it allowed her to believe in people once more. That they’re capable of being good and kind. She would love to spend her afternoons with them but the future is uncertain for her.

With that, she bowed and smiled at her newfound friends. “I really should be going. It was nice meeting you.”

“As do I,” the young man bowed, his spectacles almost slipping down his nose. (Y/n) chuckled at this and he helped her up to her horse. 

“Wait!” Noctgar said. “Here’s for helping me with the fish.”

He handed her his freshly caught bass wrapped in brown paper and waved his hand. “I could always catch another one. Thanks again for helping me.”

(Y/n) was taken aback but she smiled and took the fish. “You’re welcome, Noctgar. I hope we meet again soon.”

After bidding their goodbyes, (Y/n) rode to the market to buy bread and returned home. For the first time, she found joy once more and she wrote down everything that happened in that afternoon. When she slept, she dreamed of the charming young man from her father’s party a long time ago with eyes as green as a lettuce leaf and hair brushed down to his eyebrows. She wondered if the stars will lead them to cross paths again one day.


	4. Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter with the Bros and Ignis’s chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I promise I promise I’ll get back on the fluff soon. So please bear with my slow burn for now!

“You’re late,” the Shield said as he sat across the fire. Arms crossed and back comfortably rested against a log. He chewed stiffly on his smoked skewer as he eyed the blonde archer in front of him. It was already dark when he arrived. 

“Yeah, I know. Training took a while and I’m sooo tired,” Prompto said. He placed down his bow and sat beside Noctis. “They made me retrieve arrows from the training grounds.”

“That’s nothing compared to my morning. I had to clean the horse stables,” the Shield said. “I had to clean their shit and gather hay from the farm. I didn’t even know hay could weight so much.”

“I suppose you could say they’re quite hay-vy,” The adviser said, turning his skewer over. It had a crispy, dark color on one side along with a smoky aroma going up into the cold, night breeze. 

“You guys don’t know what it’s like to attend a three hour meeting in the morning and sit still for the painter for more than four hours. Every. Day,” Noctis said. “I might even have rashes on my rear end.” He squirmed in his seat. Prompto winced. 

“Life’s rough, man,” the archer said, laying back on the grass while biting on his skewer. “I wish we could camp out here everyday. We should really do this more often.”

“I’m sure someone would love that,” Gladiolus said. Eyebrows wiggling at Ignis. “ _Someone’s_ got a special lady here. You should’ve seen him, blondie. He had heart eyes and everything.”

“I know of no such thing,” Ignis closed his eyes. Prompto bounced up, eyes wide and mouth open.

“ ‘course you don’t. I was watching the whole time,” Gladiolus said.

“First time I ever saw Iggy talk to a girl outside the castle,” Noct said.

“She’s not like any other lady,” Ignis said. “I’ve met her before.”

“Scandalous!” Prompto gasped. “You’ve been seeing her in secret this whole time?”

Ignis sighed. “Her father is a merchant who traveled across the country to sell fabrics and rare items including spices and books. Things many noble families sought after. He remarried again last month and he invited me and my uncle on the night of their wedding celebration. However, I have not seen her father return from his travels and she does not seem to recognize me.”

“Maybe it’s the hair,” Prompto said. “You always look different when you change your hair.”

“Perhaps. But there’s something missing from her and I’m not quite sure why.”

Prompto sighed and laid back down on the grass. Arms spread open. “You should totally see her again. I mean, you’re free to see anyone you want, right? Not like she has to be a noble or a lady of the court or in any of the rich houses.”

“If only it were that easy,” Ignis said. “While I’m certainly no royalty like Noct, I am still expected to marry for advantageous reasons. It’s always been this way. If I married a commoner, the council might refuse this matrimony because they’re not trusted enough. What would they know about governing a kingdom and trade? They wouldn’t understand the importance of my duty to the crown. It would be best if I marry a noble. At least that way, the council will know she’s not marrying for financial benefits or power.”

“You’re the only one saying that, Iggy,” Noctis shook his head. “If you really like this girl then go get her. I’m the king and not the council. If they refuse to wed you then I’ll have them beheaded.”

Ignis chuckled. Even after his coronation, the king was still a young prince. Learning the ways of being a king. Finally, he sighed and leaned back.

“If only it were that easy.”

Gladiolus clapped his back and bit onto his skewer. “You’ll have your chance.”


	5. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Noctis sends a very important letter to the citizens of his kingdom. Prompto gives some very wise advise and it looks like your step-mother is still not finished with her constant abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life span shortens each time I read Prompto as a weak character. So I decided to actually give him some more character here and I hope that doesn’t bother anyone. Lemme know what u guys think!

Drawing water from the well was no delicate task. A pail of water could weight more than two liters combined with the pail’s weight. On top of that, you’d have to pull the pail’s weight from the bottom. So when (Y/n) was told to fetch four pails of water for the coachman’s horses, her face paled and her hands moistened from sweat. She shook her hands. 

When she returned to the house, the coachman thanked her for the water and the horses neighed at her as they lapped on the water. Along the royal coach was a short, stocky mailman who handed her a white envelope stamped with a crimson seal. 

“See to it that the lady of the house receives this very important announcement signed by the new king. Good day,” he said and went away. Curious, (Y/n) peered at the envelope and flipped it to admire the seal when her two step-sisters appeared over her shoulder, eager to know the contents.

“Whatcha got there?” One of them snatched the letter.

“It says ‘To the lady of the house’. I’m a lady of this house. I wanna read it!”

“I’m older! I should read it!” 

(Y/n) sighed and gathered the empty pails. Whatever the letter contained, she was sure she’d hear about it soon anyway. News travels fast in this house. After she returned the pails beside the well, she heard her step-sisters give a glass-shattering shriek, followed by a thud. What could’ve possibly be contained in that letter?

-

“Send in the adviser,” the King said with a wave of his hand while his servant scrambled to his feet. The poor thing had almost fallen asleep by the door.

“Yes, your kingly majesty!” 

The King groaned and swept a hand over his face. He really ought to replace him with a more attentive servant. The double doors opened to his adviser who placed a fist to his chest and bowed. He was dressed in his Crownsguard attire and his hair was swept up. 

“You summoned me, Your Majesty?”

The King peeked behind his hand. His servant stood by and beamed at the adviser’s calm and collected posture. 

“You may leave,” he told the servant who pouted and closed the door after him.

“Is something wrong, Noct?” His adviser said, walking towards the table. Above it was the late King Regis in black and blue robes and across the room was a fireplace.

“Please read my letter aloud. If there are any errors, just tell me.”

Ignis picked up the letter from the table. Green eyes behind sharp spectacles scanned over messy ink scribbles and he felt an itch in his throat. 

“To the citizens of this kingdom, I, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, would like to invite everyone to a royal ball at the palace happening three days from now. The purpose of this ball is to commemorate my father’s life, King Regis Lucis Caelum, as it was his dying wish for the people of this kingdom to come together as one. Everyone is invited to attend in their best formal attire. Guests from other kingdoms will also be invited so I advise everyone to be on their best behavior. Sincerely yours, King Noctis.” 

The adviser was stunned and for a few minutes, his tongue dried like a desert and his mouth refused to move.

“What do you think? Too short?”

“Noct, are you certain about this? Opening the palace doors to the public? This could put you into danger.”

“You worry too much, Specs. No one will come after me. I’m sure of that.”

“Are you certain about this decision? Once you sign this, there’s no turning back. This will be in the history books one day.”

The King sighed and gripped his chair. His hair was swept to the side and his face was clean-shaven. And yet his eyes spoke of unspoken anxieties. He looked at the portrait of his father. He missed him very much. 

“It’s what dad wanted. I just...I want to make the right decision. I want to do right by him and the people.”

Ignis opened his mouth. To agree. To debate. To support. To say something. Anything. Perhaps to encourage him. But he closed his mouth and bowed once more.

“My deepest apologies. I...hadn’t known it was the king’s last wish. I meant no disrespect.”

“Well, it was one of his last wishes. The old man had a long list of them,” Noctis said and turned to the window. “But that’s for another time. Right now, I just want to fulfill one of dad’s wishes. So what do you think?”

Ignis straightened his back and looked at Noctis. “I think it’s a very fine decision. The palace could use some entertainment. I’ll have the grand ballroom rearranged and redecorated for the event. I’ll have the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive on stand by.”

“And the letter?”

The adviser almost forgot about the piece of parchment resting on the table. Everyone was invited. From high and low and foreign places. That meant the merchant and his daughter could come too.

“It’s perfect. I’ll send the draft to the council and have it approved. But I would suggest you to rewrite another for the neighboring kingdoms. Especially for Tenebrae. Princess Lunafreya will be reading it, after all.”

Noctis paled and turned his face away before the adviser could catch him blush. 

“You haven’t written to her in a while.”

“I know!” Noctis said. “Send...Send in Gladio and the Marshall when you leave.”

Ignis snapped his boots together and bowed before leaving. When the afternoon sun rolled behind distant mountains and all the work was done, he walked to the stables to look for his horse but he found him missing and so is his saddle. Ignis sighed.

“That archer left with your horse, your grace,” the old stable master said as he removed the saddle from another horse. “He said he needed some fresh air.”

“I highly doubt that. He’s been trying to woo Miss Au—” Ignis cleared his throat. “A fine lady from the town.”

“If you’re going after him I suggest you leave now, your grace. That kid is a reckless rider but I doubt he’s gone far.”

“Thank you, Mr. Sophnar,” Ignis said. 

“You’re welcome, your grace. And please tell that boy to stop ogling my granddaughter.”

“Will do, Mr. Sophnar.”

Once the adviser was able to settle on a horse, he rode off to the nearby forest and found a trail of arrows stuck in low branches and tree barks. It wasn’t long until he reached a clearing and found a tuft of blonde hair with a black stallion happily munching on grass and apples. Ignis swung his leg over the horse and hopped down. 

“12, 14, 16, 18, 19...Damn it, I’m missing two more...” the archer muttered. 

“You wouldn’t be missing anything if you just retrieved your own arrows,” Ignis said. Prompto jumped at the sound of his voice and hid his bow behind him.

“What’re you doing here?”

“What’re you doing with my horse?”

“What’re you doing with Cindy’s horse?” 

Ignis sighed and pinched his nose bridge. “This is the last time you’re taking Blueberry, Prompto.”

“But she’s fast! And she was bored in her stable. Practically kicking down the door when I saw her. Cindy said she was throwing fits so I uh thought I should let her get some fresh air.”

“Next time, please inform me,” Ignis pressed on the word please. He walked towards the black stallion and handed her an apple. “Have you received your letter of invitation yet?”

“What invitation?” Prompto said as his arrow zipped past the bow’s string and struck a tree knot.

“Noct wants to hold a royal ball in a couple of days and everyone is invited.”

“Everyone? You mean like the guards and the nobles?”

“Everyone. Commoners, merchants, nobles, foreigners...”

Prompto lowered his bow. Not sure if he heard it right. He spun to meet Ignis who only looked at him with a serious expression. 

“Everyone.”

Prompto puffed his cheeks and breathed before pulling his bow string once more. “That’s...That’s actually a good idea! Now your girlfriend can come.”

“It’s for the people, Prompto. It was King Regis’s dying wish.”

“Yeaaahh and among other things. Noct told me everything. But he also said he couldn’t stop thinking about what you said yesterday. Something about advantageous marriage? He said if he was going to run this kingdom from now on, he wanted everyone to be happy and not dependent on old rules like the council.”

“And you suppose that part of his reason to open the castle to the public is so that we could find a suitable hand for marriage? I find that quite hard to believe.”

“Well, I know for a fact that King Regis did want this ball to happen. Noct told me. I just didn’t expect it to actually happen now. But knowing Noct, he could’ve pushed this thing farther than a few days from now. Could’ve been three months from now. Or six. Or a year. Even if it was his dad’s dying wish. The point is, he wanted everyone to be happy. Even you. If this girl really makes you as happy as he thinks, then I think you should take this chance.”

Prompto released the arrow from his bow, shooting a low hanging fruit from a distance. He watched it fall and shortly wondered if he should retrieve it or not.

“He’s also invited Princess Lunafreya and Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret.”

“Well, he cares about his happiness too. Except Ravus. I don’t know why he’s invited. I don’t think he should even be invited.”

Ignis chuckled. “I suppose you’re right, Prompto. Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it! I just want the same for everyone. Plus, you should really take a day off. Smile more, you know? I mean, look at Gladio. He’s not worried about anything. He’s got ladies left and right, day and night.”

“Then should I be expecting to see you and Miss Aurum at the royal ball? Since you’re so confident.”

The archer turned red and squeezed his fists. “I still have to ask her!”

-

Along the dirt road past the house and the stone bridge leading to the river, was a thick grove of trees. Beyond it was a forest that went on and on and no one knew where it ended. Some believe that it was cursed. That no one came out alive in the other end. But some believed it was enchanted. Magic spoke between leaves at night. Whispers of chill and frost even during summer. Some travelers say they’ve seen a woman in black appear behind trees while some say she was white and blue like a frozen lake.

(Y/n) closed the windows tight. They were rusted and their glasses were broken. The attic had gone too cold for her to sleep in and so she went downstairs and in the kitchen where she could rest by the fireplace. Cinders. That’s what her step-sisters and her step-mother called her now.

“Everyone is invited!” One of her step-sisters said. “It says here everyone is invited to attend in their best formal attire. Guests from other kingdoms will also be invited. We could get married!”

“Ah, a lord from another kingdom. Or a baron. Or even a duke! All those riches and shoes and dresses they could afford. We’ll be the talk of the town!”

“Think of me in a royal carriage. Ha! I bet I could snatch a royal duke before you could even dance with a lord!”

“With what? Your face is a laughing stock! You might as well dance with their horses.”

“You jealous rat!”

“Girls, shut up,” the stepmother finally spoke. “Both of you will have a chance to find worthy suitors. I’ll make sure of that. But first, we need to get your dresses. Three of them to be exact.” 

The sisters cheered and bounced in their chairs. Giddiness taking over while the merchant’s daughter stood by.

“Three?” She said. “I...I don’t know what to say. That you would even think of me to attend. But you don’t have to spend anything for me.”

This was finally her chance. After all the chores, the work, and the name-calling, they were still capable of being kind. To even consider her. She smiled and felt joyous tears brimming from her eyes. But her step-mother raised a brow and her step-sisters went silent. 

“You? Attend?” Her step mother laughed. “Cinders, they’re not looking for a maid to hire. And let me make this perfectly clear for you. You’re not going to the ball. _I’m_ going to the ball because _I_ will make sure my daughters will have a better chance in life than _you_. Than this dirt hole your parents left to you.”

The smile fell from her face. “But...the King said everyone is invited.”

“Yes, indeed,” she said. “Everyone but you. You think he would want to see the scum of this town in his grand castle? I don’t think so. Don’t fool yourself, Cinders.”

The merchant’s daughter bowed to apologize and excuse herself. When her heart ached, the night felt colder than before and when everyone finally retired to their bedrooms, she went out once more. Out into the world. To the forest and past the stone bridge where the river was. 

Here, she used to gather worms for her father’s fishing pole. Her mother read her poems beneath the tree. Now the river bank was empty and gradually her sobs began to fade as she embraced these unfortunate circumstances, convinced there really is no chance for her. She will always be the rag that wipes the kettles and windows. The broom that sweeps the floors. The orphan left in an empty house. Beyond that, there is nothing more for her. 

Nothing waits for her future.


	6. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are being made before the day of the royal ball. And maybe this time, you can come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit more, readers! We’re getting real close to the fluff! Please be more patient with me and as per usual, let me know what you think in the comments!

She used to miss out on the sunrises as a child. Her mornings spent in her parents’ bed and her leisure spent on pouring over books. She read about places she’s never been to and stories she never belonged to. Beyond the pages were worlds above the skies and below the ocean floors.

Now she rose before the sun. She had no friends except for the mice. No hand mirrors except for the pots. What was once an unbreakable spirit that cherished the house in her parents’ memory, now a lost soul drifting between chores.

As she scrubbed the fireplace with a brush, a dish of dry lentils were thrown over her. Bits of it were caught it in her hair and most of them were stuck beneath the ash. Behind her was her stepmother dressed in a gold and purple gown with her hair adorned with feathers and precious beads.

“If you could pick out these lentils before we’re home, I might reconsider my decision.” 

For two days, her step-mother subjected her into this routine. She would pick out the lentils by hand and rinse them of ash under running water. Then she would leave them out to dry. By the time they were home, she had nothing accomplished save for the lentils and her stepmother would snatch her by the hair and be sent to the attic without lunch or dinner. As their abuse continued, she cried less. Her horse remained at his stable and she no longer went to the river. 

On the third day, her stepmother threw the same dish of lentils and she and her daughters went to town to fit their gowns. But this time, (Y/n) had an idea.

“This might sound like a strange request but I believe in you,” she told the mice. “Please pick out these lentils while I clean the house.”

The mice squeaked and went away to who knows where but she continued to do her chores. Windows were scrubbed, animals were fed, floors were washed and polished, and meals were prepared. When she looked at everything she had done, it was spotless. And so was the fireplace. Beside it was the plate she prepared and the mice have gathered all the lentils together. 

“Thank you so much, Gus,” she said. She laid out a small block of cheese for them. “Here’s something for your trouble.”

She then went out to the garden and sat beside the oak branch she planted. The one her father left for her. A month has passed since his death and yet the oak branch was able to grow new leaves. With her hands folded together, she prayed to the branch. To let her dream again. To find happiness amidst her trials. When she finished, she watered the branch and went back inside just in time to see her step-mother and step-sisters. 

“How was your trip to town?” She said. 

“Loooots of people,” her step sister said. “As if everyone will look as good as us. They shouldn’t even try. It’s honestly embarrassing.”

“Have you even seen the miller’s daughter? Her skin doesn’t even match her dress! Neither does her hair. She’ll be an eyesore.”

“I’m sure you’ll find worthy suitors at the ball,” (Y/n) said as she helped them fix their hair for the evening.

“I heard the King’s Shield will be there. And the adviser,” her step-mother said. “How convenient their positions would be if both of you were to know one of them. Maybe even marry. And you don’t even have to be royalty.”

“Ohhh I want the Shield. I bet he’s strong and tall and really smoking hot,” one of the step sisters said, fanning her face with her hand.

“I bet the adviser’s rich and smart. If I could get to him, I could get to the King’s good graces. I heard he’s not even married yet. Imagine me, a queen!”

“Impossible!” 

As the step-sisters bickered, (Y/n) is reminded once more of the gentleman she met at her father’s party. Eyes as green as a lettuce leaf. Glasses slipping down his nose. They stood side by side that night under the veil of stars. He possessed a charm she had never seen in any man and he held her gaze as if he could only look at her and nothing else. At the same time, her mind drifted off to Noctgar, Iggy, and Gladdy. The first few friends she’s ever made since her father passed away. Her shoulders loosened around them and their faces lingered in her mind. 

Strange how she felt safer with them than the people in her own house. In her mind, she thought of them in such a way that she thought of her parents. With fondness and joy and clear blue skies. It was a shame she had only met them once.

And yet this royal ball gives her hope. That she could see them again. That they could see her more than a merchant’s daughter, a house servant, or a stranger. Like the oak branch her father left to her, she saw this as a symbol of hope. Once the sun had set that day, she raced up to the attic and rummaged through her mother’s old chest. She gathered all the thread and needle she could find along with some lace and ribbons. The mice helped her too and they worked twice as hard for their size.

When the fireworks whistled up into the air and splattered the sky in a colorful dust of red and blue and pink, (Y/n) was finished with her dress. This time, she was sure of it. She’ll be attending the royal ball with her stepmother, her stepsisters, and the newfound hope in her heart. She was never going to let them break her soul again. 

* * *

Garlands of pink and white roses hung around the palace’s cornisa and candles were lit on the chandelier. Ballrooms were cleared off of knight statues and balcony doors were opened once more. Ignis personally watched over the preparation and even helped around in the kitchen despite the staff’s protests. Throughout the day, he had no rest. Attending trade meetings, checking on the King’s health, diet, and studies, training with his daggers and pole arms, sparring, meeting with local town officials, cooking, and so on. And yet he looked forward to this royal ball.

Unlike any of the ones he’s attended, this was open to the public. Invitations were sent to neighboring towns and kingdoms. Eyes will be everywhere and he worried about potential danger. And yet he looked forward to this ball. The merchant and his daughter. Every conversation he’s shared with the merchant, he enjoyed all their topics. Whether it was foreign dishes, rare spices, old legends, local gossip, or his family. Overall, he was a respectable gentleman who wasn’t a noble but had a disposition more pleasant than the rich class.

And so his thoughts drifted to his daughter. The stars like compass. Navigating him to his wishes. He worried about her at night before he fell asleep. Her dirtied cheek and her defeated, slumped posture. Grass stuck to her hair and the rags she wore compared to the periwinkle dress she had on the merchant’s party. He knew where she lived, of course. But he didn’t want to impose.

The Shield clapped his back and he almost tumbled over at the impact.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He said. He wore a black coat that was buttoned up to his neck and medals were pinned to his chest, along with the Amicitia symbol.

“I’m afraid you’ll need more than a penny,” Ignis said as the two walked across the hallway. Paintings adorned each side with vases of roses. “This...ball will be commencing tomorrow. We’ll need a tight security without alarming the guests.”

“Got that handled already. Nyx and the others will be undercover and the Marshall agreed to stay close to the King.”

“Splendid. And you?”

“Enjoying my time and dancing with the ladies.”

“Gladio.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll keep an eye on king charming,” Gladio said. “And you?”

“What about me?”

“Well, I figured everything will be ready by then and we got security handled. His Highness will be dancing with Princess Lunafreya and Prompto’s attending as a guest with Miss Aurum. So, what’re you gonna do?”

Ignis stopped walking and sighed. “To be perfectly honest? I’ve no clue. Perhaps I’ll stay at the balconies. Watch over the event.”

“And if she attends? What will you do?”

A blush crept up on the adviser before he could fight it back. He turned his face away but nothing escapes the Shield’s eyes. 

“I suggest you prepare yourself for anything,” Gladio said.

“I am prepared.”

“But are you ready to see her? You know she’s going to be there no matter what. Everyone’s invited, after all. I’m just saying you should take this chance. King Regis wanted you to be happy and so does Noct.”

Ignis looked down at his shoes. He knew the Shield was only being sincere. When did the adviser become the advised? After their talk, the two men returned to their duties and Ignis, for once in his life, had no idea what to do for the royal ball. He tossed and turned in his bed that night. Mind drifting between dreams and stars and wishes.

* * *

The trip downstairs was a spiral of anxieties, hope, and nagging thoughts. But the merchant’s daughter persisted. Every step of the wooden staircase, she outmatched her fears with confidence. Every temptation to walk back and change into old rags, she took another step with the thought of her parents and her friends. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, her step-mother and stepsisters were already at the door. 

Her stepsisters wore matching outfits of bright yellow and red. Rubies and diamonds adorned their ears and green feathers were pinned at the top of their hair. On their hands, rings of emerald and topaz gleamed in the light while their necks wore strings of dazzling gems. 

But nothing could ever cover the wickedness that lies within. All the gold in the world could dress them in the best fashion and still lack kindness and compassion. 

The merchant’s daughter held the hem of her dress and bowed to them.

“I only wish to attend the ball. I...I don’t want any trouble.”

Her step-mother turned. Eyebrows arched like a bird. Thin lips pressed like a line. (Y/n) wore a dress in the softest shade of pink like sunset clouds and cotton candy. Her hair was braided and tied up with pink ribbons. No dirt smeared her skin and she didn’t have any fancy rings or golden bracelets. On her neck was a string of pearls.

Even though she didn’t have most of the material things her stepmother and her stepsisters had, she stored more in her heart. When they were cruel to her, she worked hard with no complaints. When they called her names, she brushed them off. But the step-mother saw through the pink dress and the ribbons. She knew what this servant girl had what she and her daughters had none. 

“It was my mother’s dress. I didn’t have any money to buy a new one but I think this will do for the ball. I...I don’t even want to dance with any of the nobles,” (Y/n) said. 

“Mother, are you seriously going to let her?”

“This is so unfair! They’ll be laughing at us, carrying a...a house servant with us!”

“Oh please don’t let Cinders come!”

Her stepsisters stomped their heels on the polished floor and huffed like children. But Lady Tremaine stood by. A silent fury brewing. She walked towards the merchant’s daughter and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

“Poor thing just wants to attend the ball, girls. She worked so hard for this, didn’t she?” She cooed and tucked a curl behind her ear. Fingers delicately moving to the ribbons on her hair. “But there is a slight problem, darling. Your mother’s clothes just won’t do.”

And with that, she pulled the ribbons from their braids and gripped her by the hair before pushing her to her step-sisters. They tore the sleeves of her mother’s dress with their nails and shredded the ruffles like paper. (Y/n) tried to fight back but her step-mother snatched her hair once more and pulled the pearl necklace from her neck until they snapped and scattered on the floor. 

When they were finished, the merchant’s daughter fell to her knees. 

“Remember your place in this world, Cinders. No one will ever believe you and no one will ever love you. You’re not going to the ball and that’s final. I will not have my daughters’ chances be ruined because of you. This is an opportunity for them to have a better life. More than what your father could’ve provided. And you’re not a part of it. Have a good night.”

She closed the door gently behind her and once the lock clicked, (Y/n) stood up. Her knees shivered as she walked and she rubbed the angry scratches on her arms. 

Who was she kidding? They were right. She wasn’t going to the ball. And that was the end of it. 


	7. The Royal Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She receives a special gift from the Messenger and things seem to be finally looking up for her. Meanwhile, the palace is at its most perfect picture but something still felt amiss for the adviser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry again for the hiatus. I got busy with school and I couldn’t decide if I was going to upload this for the sake of update or be gone for another week and come back with a long ass chapter xD 
> 
> Hope y’all like this one! And please please bear with my slow burn again lmao

The merchant’s daughter hobbled to the back door. Her hair tumbled to her shoulders and her ribbons frayed. Her clothes were so damaged that nothing could be salvaged anymore. The fabric had tears and rips in odd jagged angles. Ruffles dangled like snapped spider web. Her step-mother called them rags. To be used for wiping dirt and scum and dust. Just like her.

Tears pricked her eyes as she cried in her mother’s garden. She didn’t even ask if she deserved it. This was all they could offer to her. No kindness. No love. Everything her parents believed in made her hopeful of the world. That everyone was capable of being good. But that was not true. 

So why bother? 

She felt a cold touch slowly trail up her spine and for a while she stopped weeping. She looked around but nothing seemed to be there. Yet something tickled her nose like a feather. She watched the snowflakes forming on her fingertips. A woman materialized out of thin air in front of her.

“The young maiden fated to bear hardships,” she said with a strange and foreign accent. Eyes closed as if in a trance. Black hair fell over shoulders like veils of silk. She must be dreaming.

“But despite her sufferings, she is blessed by the stars. A heart full of kindness and compassion. She who suffers great will also bear great blessings.”

(Y/n) looked down at her feet and rubbed her arms. “I...I don’t think I could go on hoping anymore. Nothing works out for me. My step-mother and my stepsisters are already at the palace and I...I’m just...”

The woman wiped her tears away with a manicured finger.

“While the maiden have experienced many adversities in her life, she will be gifted for her heart. Yet she must also find her own strength from within to overcome the difficulties she will be facing in the future. But tonight, she is fated to attend the ball.”

“I really appreciate your help,” the merchant’s daughter said. “But...I can’t go. My step-mother and stepsisters will see me and be furious with me. I only wanted to see my friends but you see, I don’t have any invitation. The guards will have me thrown out.”

“The High Messenger understands her grievances,” the woman said. Appearing in her hand was a white envelope stamped with a crimson seal. The King’s seal. 

“How...Where did you get that?” (Y/n) sniffed as she took the invitation and opened the letter to find it directly addressed to her. (Y/n) was stunned. Was she still dreaming?

“Many blessings awaits in the maiden’s journey. Blessings prepared by the gods for they have also heard her father’s last prayers. But she must first accept these gifts before they are given to her.”

The woman held both of her hands. Soft and cold like holding a snowball on the first day of winter. The merchant’s daughter felt her heart rise. 

“I accept.”

A white flash spread across the garden and a sheet of ice crept on the plants, the benches, and the floor like marble sculptures. Everything glittered like diamonds but what really surprised her was the coach waiting outside made entirely out of ice. It shined like a well-polished mirror and in front of her were four, proud white stallions. They clopped their hooves and shook their head.

An excited gasp fell her mouth as she ran to touch the horses. Unsure if this dream was real.

“Did...Did you do all this? It’s amazing! I can’t believe it!” The merchant’s daughter said. Two footmen and a coachman also appeared in white coats with light blue vests underneath.

“Are you my guardian angel? I don’t know how else I could thank you! Please tell me how I could repay this. Or at least your name,” she said. 

“Gentiana. A Messenger of the gods. And there is no need for the maiden to repay what was given freely,” Gentiana said.

With a wave of her finger, snowflakes began to appear around the merchant’s daughter. She turned as they circled and flew towards her dress, her hair, and her feet. Each snowflake began to spread on the tattered fabric and stitched the torn hem together. They stretched and fabrics doubled beneath until they reached her feet. 

From a shriveled pink dress, a blue ball gown appeared with layers of tulle and chiffon. Sheer off-shoulder sleeves puffed around her arms and when she spun, she was like a fresh bluebell flower that bloomed in spring with thin ribbons around her sleeves. Glitter shone on her tied up hair and a white pearl hung around her neck with a light silver chain. 

Once a damaged, defeated spirit now became an unrecognizable woman. Qualities of her heart reflected her outward appearance. Blissful joy empowered her once more. 

“Gentiana, am I dreaming?” She finally asked. “Because if I am then I don’t want this to be over yet.”

“It is neither a dream nor an illusion,” Gentiana said as she walked towards the carriage while (Y/n) followed. “However, the High Messenger must warn the young maiden. At the stroke of midnight, all these gifts will be gone and everything will return to as it was before. Such things are not permanent but what follows after will be entirely up to the maiden’s heart. Let your heart shine through your trials for they, too, are not permanent.”

She held the Messenger’s hands and she stepped into the ice carriage. A flurry of snow followed her and glass slippers adorned her feet. “Thank you so much again. I am undeserving of your kindness, Gentiana. I hope to see you again one day.”

Gentiana smiles and brushes her fingers on (Y/n)’s face. For a moment, she is reminded of her mother and father’s touch as if they spoke through the Messenger. She felt their warmth in her heart and when she opened her eyes, Gentiana was gone but an unbreakable happiness lingered in return. 

When the carriage moved, the merchant’s daughter shuffled her fingers together and a wide smile spread across her face. This was a heaven-sent gift from the gods and yet beyond the grave, she still felt her parents’ presence in her life. Even much stronger now than before. All their loving reminders tucked in her heart. No fears. No thoughts of despair. And no worries. 

What lies ahead now was the royal ball and the stars that lead her to her wishes. 

* * *

Once the castle doors were open, guests from all over the kingdom poured in. People from distant lands dressed grandiosely. Guards stationed at every smooth corridor and palace stewards bustling by. Young maidens from rich houses dripping in jewelry. Men in sharp, clean suits with bow ties and gleaming buttons.

Ignis stood by the palace entrance with Gladio, green eyes squinting at each maiden. Some would stare back with cautious looks but most of them passed by him. But his eyes moved like a lighthouse would search for a long lost ship. Drawing near to home. To him. 

“Did you see that fine gentleman? I heard he’s got the fastest horse.”

“The one with glasses? He seems like the strict, no-nonsense type. He’ll probably bore me to death playing chess or something.”

“But look at the one beside him! My, oh, my. That body. Those eyes. That dazzling smile!”

“His strong jaw. Just look at him! The King is so lucky to have a Shield like that. I could stare at him all day.”

“Welcome,” Ignis bowed, hand to his chest. Bangs delicately falling to his eyebrows. He decided to wear his hair down for this event.

He led the guests to the largest ballroom in the palace which they call the Queen’s Crown. Gold engravings intertwined like ivies on the wall until it reached up and arced to the ceiling. Above the grey marble floor was an oil painting of the blue morning sky with the Astrals watching by. Each side of the room had windows the size of doors with vases of blue flowers. A chandelier hung above the room with white cloths that dangled lazily across the room. 

Being inside felt like a smaller version of the whole world with its blue skies, white fabrics and flowers. Still, something felt empty. Music played from one side of the room. Strings softly plucked and played and flutes that gently blowed. But despite the serenity and calmness of the music, Ignis’s heart pounded. He passed through a private hallway, footsteps muffled by the carpet and stood at the balcony beside the King’s seat.

“Hey, Iggy.”

“Hello, Your Majesty. I presume you’re enjoying the night so far?”

“Don’t worry about me. Worry about your girl. She’s still not here.” He said with a wave of his hand, his father’s ring gleaming on his finger. 

When the doors opened, the guests turned to see a young lady in a white gown with blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, her entourage bearing white flags with blue petals wafting through. The audience bowed at her presence. Beside her stood a tall man in a white suit with a black sash.

“Presenting Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and her brother, Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae.”

The King rose from his chair. Eyes locked on each other. Lunefreya smiled at him as he descended down the stairs. How long has it been since they’ve last seen each other? All those pages of notebooks filled from end to end. Endlessly writing yet still finding something amiss. When the King walked close, he was almost afraid to face her. He didn’t deserve to meet those eyes. To hold that hand. To see that smile. But she never turned away. Not even when he took a quick glance at the floor.

Ignis cleared his throat. “The first dance will be led by the King and the Princess.”

The night had just begun. 


	8. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s been waiting for her but stepmother seems to be pushing through with her own plans. You make a new friend and the truth is revealed to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you’ve all been waiting for. I deeply deeply hope I did not disappoint on the fluff!!

Lady Tremaine was not easily impressed. In fact, a lot of things irritated her. The dance was too slow. The Tenebraean Prince eternally frowned in his spot, disinterested and disengaged. The dangly fabrics on the ceiling were unnecessary and maidens locked arms with their partners as if to insult her with their postures and giddy smiles.

Her daughters stared at the Princess who moved with the grace of a white swan. The King was very much in love with her and no one in the room could take his eyes from her. He can’t be blamed. She was enchanting. Without a doubt, there will be a wedding bound to happen sooner or later. Leaving behind two men whose statuses are as nearly as high as the king’s. 

The Shield and the adviser.

She was essentially betting on two horses. One for each of her daughters. The Shield and the adviser. While they were expected to marry a noble, they could marry whomever they choose. Eyes move to the balcony and easily finds the King’s Shield. Broad shoulders, tall, a scar across his eye. He would do nicely for Anastasia or Drizella. She looked at the Shield’s side where she expected to find the adviser. Rumor has it that he was strict even towards the King, particularly to his diet and his apparent disapproval of vegetables. He was raised alongside the prince and had a pleasant, gentlemanly disposition. 

So where was he? 

The Shield stood alone with hands clasped behind his back. It was time to move her chess pieces.

* * *

Her heels tapped against the pavement as she grabbed fistfuls of her ball gown. She hoped she wasn’t late. Light emanated from the palace doors and windows. Even from afar, she could see people dressed in flavorful gowns and suits. She couldn’t help but smile. It was every bit magical. The stairs to the palace were wide and its pillars were wrapped in pink, white, and red roses. When she reached the top of the stairs, she stopped. 

What if her friends weren’t there? What if her stepmother and her stepsisters sees her? What if they humiliate her?

“Take courage, young maiden,” an icy voice whispered to her. The merchant’s daughter nodded and held her breath before entering the palace. She followed the sound of the music and not long after, she was standing at the entrance to the ballroom. She looked around with a gasp, admiring all the intricacies of its grandiosity. The ceiling, the mural, the overlooking balcony, the blue petals. She carved each detail into her mind. She wanted to pinch herself. But she did not want this dream to end. Please let me savor this. 

People gave her astounded looks, stunned and enchanted by her. But she did not notice them. She walked to the sides, searching for any familiar faces. Noctgar, Iggy, and Gladdy. Where were they? She thought she caught a glimpse of Gladdy but a woman cut her off, along with two other maidens dressed in red and yellow. Men pulled themselves to the side as she passed through. 

“Is she a Princess too? My, my, that gown looks amazing!”

“That must’ve cost a fortune. I need to know who tailored them.”

(Y/n) stood on her tiptoes and scanned through the crowd. No sign of any of her friends. Maybe they worked close to the King? She looked up at the royal balcony but only saw the King with his hair swept to the side and beside him was the Princess of Tenebrae. They seemed to be too immersed in their conversation to notice anyone. It was almost as if the world didn’t exist to them. The way they looked at each other had an unspeakable amount of love. 

(Y/n) continued to look around when she heard someone speak. 

“You looking for a dance partner?” She turned to the sound of the voice and found a man with an undercut with braids and a small tattoo below his eye. “Name’s Nyx Ulric. May I have this dance?”

The merchant’s daughter smiled and took his hand. 

“I’ve been watching you since you entered the room.” He held her waist and she laughed.

“That’s a bit creepy.”

“Well, as part of our security protocol here in the palace, it’s my duty to make sure nothing suspicious gets in.”

“And you think I’m suspicious?”

“No,” he spun her beneath his arm. They were at the center of the ballroom now and the people watched them. “Just really lost.”

“That you are correct.” She said. “I’m just looking for my friends here at the palace. Perhaps you know them? Gladdy, Iggy, and Noctgar.”

“Gladdy?” It was Nyx’s turn to laugh. “That’s the lamest cover name he’s come up with so far. You might be looking for Gladio, the King’s Shield. He’s currently dancing over there.”

Nyx nodded. (Y/n) looked at his direction and she almost snickered at the expression on Gladio’s face. He was dancing with one of her stepsisters and she kept laughing giddily. Her stepmother watched by. 

“Friend of yours?”

“Nope. I don’t know her.”

“Sucks to be Gladio right now. As for Iggy, I think the man you’re looking for is Ignis Scientia. King’s Adviser. He just left to check on the guards outside the palace.”

“Why are you helping me, Nyx?”

“Well, you said you were looking for your friends, right? I know crowds like this can make anyone nervous. And you’re just by yourself. I gotta say, you’re quite strong and brave just being here.”

(Y/n) curtsied once they finished their dance. “Thank you very much, Nyx Ulric.”

The man nodded and she left without another second. Before Nyx could return to his position, he cursed under his breath and frowned. He forgot to ask her name.

* * *

Defeated and dejected, the bespectacled man sighed and clasped his hands together. He intended to ask the guards if they have seen the merchant’s daughter around. The one who lived in the forest. But he doubted they knew every merchant in the kingdom nor their daughters so he scanned the crowd himself. He was very diligent with his search. Eyes watching faces after faces and all the colors made him dizzy. He did not see them.

He leaned against the gazebo’s edge and looked at the lily pads. Fireflies danced above the surface’s water, floating lazily like balls of light and that’s when he noticed a new image on the water. He looked up and saw her. Alone and dressed in a blue gown with dusts of stars glittering on her hair. Glowing beneath the moonlight. His feet stayed stuck to the ground. Lifting them felt like lead and concrete.

“You’re Ignis, right?” 

“Yes,” he said. “Yes, I am.”

She walked towards him and he couldn’t breathe. She lifted a hand to touch his face but he couldn’t look away from her eyes. She placed a gentle hand on his forehead and lifted his bangs up.

“It is you,” she smiled. “You really look different with your hair down.” She pulled her hand back but Ignis held her. To feel that she was right here in front of him and this was no daydream or illusion. He didn’t know what he would do if he found out it was all his imagination. 

“May I have this dance?” he said in a tone so gentle, he almost whispered. She nodded and rested her hand on his shoulder while he laid his on her waist. They began to sway under the gazebo. 

In here, no one watched them. No one looked for them. No one told them what to do. They were very much alone with the lily pads and roses and fireflies. The music was distant but they danced. For a while, it reminded her of her parents. How they always told her to be happy and to cherish the house in their place. As for him, he remembered the promise he gave to King Regis. How he will always remain at the Prince’s side. How he continued to fulfill that promise. How she still tried to be happy despite her stepmother’s abuse. Both were just wide-eyed children a long time ago, obediently following wishes and duties. But this moment was theirs completely. It won’t last forever but it was more than enough. 

He twirled her and pulled her to his chest, leading her and dipping her back. She trusted him not to let go. He trusted her not to leave. When she placed both hands on his shoulders, he pressed his forehead against hers. 

“You enchant me,” he said.

“You charm me,” she said. 

They both closed their eyes and leaned in. Fireflies floated above the water’s surface. On its reflection were two figures dancing to the distant music once more. 


End file.
